


A Letter, 1825

by elanor_BleuNoir



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_BleuNoir/pseuds/elanor_BleuNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened during Lafayette's visit to the United States, 1824-1825.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter, 1825

My dear friend Gilbert,

I have heard of your coming back to New York. Glad I am now, I do not know how long it will have to take for you to step on this land again. I am, still, glad that you recollected every bit of memory we had on this continent, your visits to the old places and all the people we used to know, especially your stay in Yorktown. I have, indeed, always believed that the glory of old days along with the years we have been through together shall never fade through ages, that it remains even in the long run of history.

I am glad to see Georges with you, so grown up as he is now. If Commander could see, he would, too, smile at this young fellow who once carried on himself a piece of old memory that he didn't even realize.

I have also known about your stay in Monticello. Years have passed, and I have been thinking about but one word: reconciliation. Reconciliation. What great fortitude would it take for reconciliation? I do not know yet. But since things are already what they are now, I would rather say that anything that links to the past, even to the tiniest extent, I shall call a friend.

But you have been and will always be the friend dearest to me. You shall, indeed, possess my heart forever - you know clearly about this. There has not been a single time since we last parted that I have not been missing you. No, I am not saying that we shall meet again soon, or that I expect so. I am doing nothing more than expressing to you my true emotions. I hope, at least, that we will both be satisfied before we meet the next time.

I can feel your satisfaction. This time, here at New York - you are departing again, but nevertheless decided to pay me a visit before you leave. I am glad that you carry the soil of this land with you, which means that we will in the end both rest on the same ground.

Hope all is well.

A. Hamilton

1825, New York

**Author's Note:**

> This can be interpreted either as a letter Hamilton wrote that could never be sent to Lafayette (the reason of which all of us know well), or Lafayette's imagination when he was standing in front of Hamilton's grave (he had to pay his old comrade a visit). Thanks for reading.


End file.
